A series of studies are proposed that deal with the types of codes used in both reading and scene perception. The studies deal with how visual, abstract, phonological and semantic codes are used in foveal vision and in integrating information across eye movements. In most of the experiments, subjects' eye movements will be monitored in normal reading(or reading related tasks) or during object and scene perception. The primary technique used in the experiments involves making display changes in the text or scene contingent upon the position of the eyes. Eye movement data (fixation time,saccade length, and number of fixations) will be examined along with other measures such as reading rate, scene viewing time, object naming time, or word naming time to determine (1) how the different codes are used in identifying foveal words or objects and (2) how they are used to integrate information across eye movements. The primary purpose of the research is to develop more sophisticated models of the reading process and of scene perception. The experiments will also help to determine how the perceptual processes involved in reading and scene perception are similar or different. Finally, the results of the experiments have implications for beginning readers and dyslexic readers.